Mistletoe
by soulpurestevil
Summary: The Gryffindor boys have some Magical Mistletoe. Seamus has a plan. HarryRon, written for Christmas 04.


Title: Mistletoe   
Pairing: Harry/Ron  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The Gryffindor boys and some Magical Mistletoe. Seamus has a plan.  
Note: Written for Christmas 2004, pre-HBP.

It was Seamus who started it, in the end. Impatient at having to put up with his two dorm-mates tiptoeing around the changes in the way they felt for each other, he decided that they needed a good shove in the right direction, and with the coming season in mind he formed a plan. 

-

"... they'll be helpless to resist!" Seamus crowed, holding a box aloft in his left hand, grinning and laughing with the other sixth year Gryffindor boys.

Harry rolled his eyes, "That's what you think. What if it doesn't work right? What if it works on one of the _Slytherins_?"

"Nah, says right here that it works on people who've been hiding crushes and such, mutual like," said Dean who had snatched the box off of Seamus as he pulled him down onto the bed.

Seamus continued to grin as he noted the colour that had risen in his friends' cheeks.

"So what do you have to do?" Neville asked, a faint pink blush beginning to rise.

"Why, who're you planning to use it on, Nev?" Dean asked, but read, "_Step One; while in the same room as your potential sweetheart release the Mistletoe. Step Two; the Mistletoe's charm will work, giving off a mild compulsion to give in and kiss, but only if the desire is reciprocal. Alternatively, release the Mistletoe in a crowd, and see the revealing outcome!_"

Sly glances, each looking away as they noticed the others eyes, blushes gaining a deeper red colour; _right on track,_ Seamus thought, his grin growing more broad.

Ron cleared his throat gently, "So who gets it first?"

Seamus shrugged and plucked the package out of Dean's hands, then began to fiddle with the lid.

Oh so very unslyly, his hand 'slipped' and the Mistletoe darted out of the nullifying box. Harry, following his Seeker's instincts stood and tried to grab for it, but that brought him close enough for the plants enchantments to take effect.

His eyes widened as he realised that he had made an error, but it was too late, for the magic was working and _what if he doesn't feel the same and nothing happens?_ or worse, as he realised that even if the Mistletoe did reveal Ron to feel the same, there were three witnesses present.

But he was helpless, as was Ron, and as they both stood barely a foot away, hesitating, the Mistletoe came to hover in the air above them.

Ron looked aside, unable to meet Harry's eyes, and saw Seamus's grin, Dean's knowing smile and Neville's saucer-wide eyes and shocked, open mouth.

And then they were kissing, and the other people in the room melted away and it was just Harry and Ron.

Harry with his arms sliding around his best friend as Ron brushed his lips repeatedly across Harry's. Harry shoving his glasses out of the way to sit in his hair. Ron carding his fingers through Harry's hair as Harry stroked his tongue into Ron's mouth.

Seamus coughed, "Glad as I am to have the two of you finally get your act together..."

They broke apart, breathing heavily, and blushing just as much.

"Um..." "I don't kn-"

Their eyes slid away from the other Gryffindors to fleetingly meet with each others, but they quickly glanced away, turning their eyes to the rug on the floor.

"Oh no you don't," said Seamus, "You two stay here and have it out like Gryffindors while we go take this proven-to-work Mistletoe to the common room."

"Erm... but-" Harry tried as he watched Dean and Neville follow Seamus out of the dormitory.

And so it was just Harry and Ron, who were neither one of them prepared to break the awkward silence that had filled the dormitory in the wake of the other boys. Until that is, they realised as one that it was rather silly of them to not be open in the face of proven mutual desire.

"I didn't know you weren't going to hate me," Harry said, then frowned. "You don't hate me now, do you?"

"No more than before," Ron said with a slight smile, his fingers worrying at the cuff of his shirt sleeve.

Harry looked up, his smile sliding into a cheeky grin, "So if we're both all right with this, let's get back to the kissing?"

Ron grinned and obliged.


End file.
